


You Are Not Alone in This

by queenstephaniaa



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jeresa, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenstephaniaa/pseuds/queenstephaniaa
Summary: On the plane ride from Malta, Teresa has time to think and shares a quiet moment with James. Missing scene from 3x03.





	You Are Not Alone in This

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song 'Timshel' by Mumford and Sons

The airplane is mostly silent, except for the steady hum of the engines as the rest of the occupants have taken this quiet moment to rest. With the adrenaline wearing off, the ribs on Teresa's left side begin to ache more and she shifts her body to lean on her right side on the bench.

Her mind is reeling, replaying the phone call with Rocco de la Pena over and over again. The girls she saved today would be replaced by tomorrow and all that she had built in Europe the past six months was gone. Was she a fool to think that saving these 10 girls would make even a dent in the human trafficking world? It was a sad reality that girls would continue to be used as currency because people like Rocco, who valued money and power over human life, would never stop. The thought made her sick knowing what it was like to be one of those girls, to be treated like merchandise by people who didn't care whether you lived or died.

Teresa rests the side of her head against the wall of the plane as weariness settles deep in her bones and tears burn the corners of her eyes. Her gaze shifts to James next to her on the bench. His head was resting against the wall behind him and with his eyes closed, he looked almost peaceful. His arms were crossed against his middle since he had set down the gun he had previously been hugging. The navy blue hoodie he wore provides a softness about him she wasn't used to. For so long she had watched him use dark leather jackets to create the persona of a tough exterior, an armor, to hide the goodness she knew was beneath.

James’ words from their argument at the safe house in Malta ring in her ears, _“Since the very first day we met, I've been trying to keep you alive.”_ The memories from that first day flash in her mind; his reckless driving to get her to the airport in time, his warning about that not being the first girl who died, his desperation in trying to get her to throw up the drugs, the taste of soap in her mouth, and the relieved look on his face after she had thrown up all the balloons. She doesn't want to think about what would have happened to her if it had been anybody else.

Unlike the rest of Camila's men in the warehouse, James was the only one she ever saw treat her and other mules with politeness and respect. Teresa wonders if he had felt guilty for not doing more, but his hands had been tied just like hers, both of them unable to help those girls even if they wanted to. 

She watches as James turns towards her, head still resting against the wall as his warm brown eyes flicker open to meet hers. He seems to be taking inventory of her injuries and she wonders if he can sense the heaviness she feels. “You alright?” Teresa nods in response, but he can tell she is anything but. 

James slides closer to her on the bench, their legs almost touching now as he feels the need to provide her comfort in any way he can. “Hey, you did good today.” The gentleness of his tone makes her eyes fill with tears once again.

“He’s going to replace them by tomorrow.” Her voice is quiet and her throat burns as she tries to swallow her tears but fails as one slips down her cheek. James reaches towards her tentatively, his thumb gently brushing away the tear. For someone with such a tough exterior, she forgets how gentle he can be. Teresa finds herself leaning into his touch as he softly traces his thumb just below the cut on her cheek. 

“We save who we can save today.” James’ voice is soft and low as his hand cradles her jaw, fingers sliding into her hair. Her eyes find his as the words sink in. She realized in that moment how much she had missed his steady, calming presence. 

A noise from further back in the airplane reminds them where they are and James almost shyly drops his hand from her cheek. “You should try to get some sleep.” Still unsure of her voice, Teresa nods slightly and gives him a tiny smile, hoping it would be enough to convey the gratefulness she felt for him being there for her in that moment.

James leans back against the wall again and Teresa copies his movements, the cool metal soothing her pounding head. She closes her eyes but even though she is exhausted, her mind can only think of all the work that still needs to be done. _Where do they go from here?_ She tries shifting her thoughts to something else, but winds up thinking about James again. She hadn't allowed herself to think about him those six months in Malta, his betrayal had hurt too much and she wasn't ready to admit to herself why. It had only been a couple days, but he had slipped back into her life so easily, proving his loyalty to her again and again. His steady presence by her side keeps her centered and that's exactly what she needs right now. 

James watches her curiously but doesn't make any comment as she slides slightly closer to him on the bench. The right side of her body is now fully pressed against his left and Teresa instantly feels warmer. She rests her head on his shoulder, his hoodie soft against her cheek and he relaxes as he leans into her. 

The back of her hand rests against his and she tangles their fingers together. His touch grounds her, anchors her, as James gently squeezes her fingers with his as if he’s silently reminding her, _“We’re in this together.”_

Sleep comes easily to Teresa after that. With James beside her, she feels warmer and safer than she's felt in a while, and she knew whatever came next, they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are very much appreciated! :) Come hang out with me on tumblr [@queenstephaniaa](http://queenstephaniaa.tumblr.com)


End file.
